Polvo al polvo
by thegreatshipper
Summary: 'Dicen que nunca podemos recordar como un sueño comienza. Que al soñar con una persona, de alguna u otra manera, podemos estar relacionados con ella en la vida real. Son imágenes que están en nuestra mente, en nuestra conciencia, pero que no tenemos presente.' Desde el 3x11. Calificación 'k', por ahora.
1. Hecha de sueños

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes relacionados con Once Upon a Time me pertenecen, ni tampoco las partes que se asemejen al show.**

* * *

Dicen que nunca podemos recordar como un sueño comienza. Que al soñar con una persona, de alguna u otra manera, podemos estar relacionados con ella en la vida real. Son imágenes que están en nuestra mente, en nuestra conciencia, pero que no tenemos presente. Y aunque pensemos que soñamos con alguien que no conocemos, en realidad estamos soñando con alguien que vimos hace mucho tiempo y ahora no recordamos.

* * *

_La brisa era tibia esa tarde de verano en el lago del bosque encantado. Henry intentaba hacer sapitos con las piedras, mientras Emma y Regina reposaban debajo de un gran árbol. La bella morena apoyaba su espalda en el tronco, dejando que la rubia de ojos claros recostara su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amor verdadero. Las dos mantenían sus miradas fijas en su hijo, quien estaba unos pocos metros alejado de ellas._

'_¿Crees que es feliz?' _

'_Oh, creo que sí, digo, tiene a la mejor madre del mundo.'_

'_¿Nunca dejas de ser egocéntrica verdad, Emma?'_

'_En realidad hablaba de ti.' Regina sonrió levemente. 'Sabes, Regina, creo que no podría haber tenido una mejor madre. O sea, pudo haber terminado en un lugar donde no le dieran cariño, o lo maltrataran… o peor.' La morena frunció el ceño, aterrada por la idea que Emma tenía en la cabeza. 'Lo que quiero decir es que tú lo criaste todo ese tiempo en que yo no estuve, y creció siendo un muy buen niño. No importa lo que haya pasado, ahora estamos bien, estamos tranquilos. Él está con nosotras, y…' La rubia hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba de su cómoda posición solo para acomodarse nuevamente al lado de su mujer. Suavemente tomó de su mentón y la miró a los ojos. 'Y finalmente puedo estar con la mujer que amo.' Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Sus ojos hablaban sin necesidad de las palabras, eso era amor. Emma avanzaba lentamente hacia la boca de la morena y todo parecía perfecto. _

_De repente __se oyó un gran estruendo muy cerca de donde se encontraban, y una espesa e inmensa nube negra comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente. Todo alrededor de Emma parecía desvanecerse. Regina y Henry estaban inmóviles, con la mirada perdida, y por mucho que ella intentara no podría sacarlos de ese estado. El viento rugía con furia, la mujer de ojos claros rompía en llanto mientras se abrazaba a su amada. Lo demás, ya no existía. _

'_Regina, por favor.' Una lágrima calló al suelo y la morena volvió a la normalidad pero seguía desvaneciéndose. Colocó delicadamente sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia y en una triste sonrisa dijo:_

'_Tienes que recordar.'_

* * *

'¡Regina!' Emma despertó exaltada. '¿Quién rayos es Regina?' Se dijo a si misma mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Miró el reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos para que la alarma sonara. Se corrió el cabello hacia un costado. '¿Qué clase de pesadilla fue esa?' No tenía idea de quién era la mujer de sus sueños, ni por qué había soñado con ella de esa manera tan, extraña. Pero por alguna razón se sentía angustiada.

'Regina, Regina, Regina. ¿Qué rayos?' Susurró.

La rubia solía guardar un pequeño anotador en su cajón, el cual sacaba cada vez que tenía un sueño que le llamaba mucho la atención. Tomó su lápiz y describió lo que había pasado por su mente mientras dormía, lo más detallado posible. Últimamente eso se había convertido en una especie de rutina, había estado teniendo pesadillas durante todo un mes. En algún momento le serviría de algo haber tomado nota. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Todos los días Emma le preparaba el desayuno a Henry, y sin siquiera tener que llamarlo, él despertaba con el simple aroma de los panqueques de manzana que ella le cocinaba. Esa mañana no sería la excepción. Era una de sus cosas favoritas, despertar con el ruido de Nueva York era un poco molesto pero saber que su madre tenía todo listo solo para él, lo hacía muy feliz. No importaba que solo fueran ellos dos, todo estaba bien tal y como estaba.

'Eso huele bien.' Henry todavía intentaba adaptar sus ojos a la luz del día.

'¡Hola niño!' Acercándole su taza de cocoa caliente y sus panqueques. '¿Cómo dormiste anoche? Hizo un poco de frío.' Tomó un sorbo de su propio chocolate.

'No muy bien, tuve una mala noche. Es muy raro, hace mucho no tenía pesadillas.'

'Lo sé, dímelo a mí.'

'¿También tuviste pesadillas?'

'Y no cualquier pesadilla.' Henry la miró extrañado. 'Pero, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?'

'Ahora no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que estaba encerrado en una habitación oscura y había fuego por todas partes.' Emma alzó sus cejas en asombro. 'También había una mujer que no conozco del otro lado de la habitación, las llamas nos separaban y yo intentaba salvarla pero no podía. Y luego me desperté.'

La rubia frunció el ceño. 'Dicen que en las noches frías es más fácil que tengamos una pesadilla.' Pensó por un momento 'Espera, ¿cómo era esa mujer?'

'Morena, pelo corto, no recuerdo más. ¡Oh! Y tenía una cicatriz en la parte derecha de su labio.' El rostro de Emma se congeló cuando escuchó al pequeño describir perfectamente a la misma mujer con la que ella soñaba. '¿Por qué?' La rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos. 'Mamá ¿Qué pasa?'

'¿Eh?' Emma volvió a la realidad.

'¿Por qué me preguntaste?'

'Oh es que… esto te va a sonar raro.' Parecía un poco nerviosa. 'Es más ni siquiera sé si me vas a creer, o…'

'¡Mamá!' El niño la interrumpió. 'Solo dime.'

'He estado teniendo estos extraños, realmente extraños sueños, y a veces esa misma mujer aparece en ellos.'

'¿Crees que signifique algo?'

'No lo sé, podría ser.' Henry frunció el ceño. 'O tal vez, es solo una muy grande coincidencia. Tal vez es alguien que conocimos hace mucho en unos de mis casos. ¿Alguien a quien vimos en la calle? Ugh, no lo sé.' No podía sonar más confundida. 'No importa, ve a buscar tus cosas o se te hará tarde.' Emma le sonrió a su hijo y él fue rápidamente a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

El colegio de Henry no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, y a Emma le encantaba acompañarlo hasta la puerta de ese gran edificio. Lo trataba como a un niño aunque ya tenía trece años y estaba en plena etapa de la pubertad.

A pesar de tener los instintos de una madre tigresa, la rubia no se percató de que alguien más los estaba siguiendo muy de cerca.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Ok, no conozco nueva york pero digamos que la escuela de Henry está a solo unas cuadras del departamento, aunque eso pueda no ser real. Por favor dejen sus comentarios!**


	2. Tarta de manzana

El rostro de Emma se llenó de incertidumbre cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. '¿Quién podrá ser?' Se dijo a sí misma. Obviamente no era Henry ya que él se encontraba en el colegio, además el niño tiene llaves de su propia casa. La posibilidad de que fuera alguien del trabajo fue fácilmente descartada, pues no tenía ninguna cita para ese día.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una mujer con el puño levantado, seguramente estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo. '¡Hola!' Le regaló una gran sonrisa, la más grande de todas. Una sonrisa que podría iluminar cualquier día gris, y hasta curar un corazón roto.

'Um, hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ' La rubia sonaba algo confundida. La mujer le resultaba familiar pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

'Oh, soy nueva en el edificio, vivo en el departamento de aquí al lado.' Emma sonrió, pero aún se podía ver en su mirada cuan desorientada estaba. 'Traje una tarta de manzana, la hice yo misma.'

'¡Genial! Pero, ¿no se supone que yo deba llevarte algo como regalo de bienvenida a ti?'

'Sí, bueno… es que…' La voz de la mujer comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. '…suelo hacer las cosas, algo diferentes.' Sonrió como pudo y le entregó la bandeja que contenía el postre.

'Ah, ¡huele bien!'

'Gracias.' La morena le sonrió con la mirada. Un pequeño, pero algo incómodo silencio las invadió por un momento. 'Bueno, debo irme, tengo… cosas que hacer.' La mujer estaba dándose la vuelta para volver a su departamento pero Emma la detuvo rápidamente.

'¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre.'

La extraña mujer se volvió y estrechó su mano, Emma le correspondió. 'Gusto en conocerte, soy Regina.' En ese mismo instante una gran película de todos los sucesos del pasado, volvieron al presente de la rubia. Recordó, finalmente recordó.

'¡Regina!'

'Si, ese es mi nombre.' La morena sonrió burlonamente.

'¡No! Lo recuerdo todo, todo lo que pasó. ¡Lo recuerdo!'

Regina parecía muy asombrada. 'Eso es extraño, ni siquiera tuviste que probar la tarta.'

'¿Qué?' Por el tono de voz en esa corta frase, se podía decir que Emma estaba algo enfadada. Ya que todas sus memorias estaban de regreso en su cabeza, también recordaba la vez en que trató de envenenarla. '¡¿Qué tenía la tarta?!'

'¡Nada! Solo una poción para que recuperaras la memoria. No te preocupes, no estoy intentando matarte… de nuevo.' Se invitó sola a pasar mientras echaba un vistazo a la decoración. 'Así que, esto es el estilo de Nueva York.' Dijo de un modo mordaz. Emma cerró la puerta y la siguió por todo el vestíbulo del departamento.

* * *

Regina se acomodó en el sillón. Emma, por otro lado seguía parada frente a ella cruzada de brazos, como queriendo estar alerta todo el tiempo. En modo de defensa, solo por si acaso. 'Okay, ¿por qué estás aquí?'

'Tú dímelo.' Dijo la morena tranquilamente.

'Regina, no estoy de humor para tus juegos.'

'No es ningún juego Emma, tú me llamaste.'

'Espera, ¿qué?' Estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de la otra mujer.

'Como lo escuchaste, tú me llamaste en tus sueños.' La rubia tuvo que sentarse para escuchar atentamente lo que Regina tenía para decir, sabía que iba a ser demasiada información para procesar tan de repente. 'Lo cual creí imposible ya que sin memorias no puedes saber que tienes poderes. ¿No?' La rubia asintió con la cabeza. 'Al parecer tu magia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para funcionar por si sola en casos extremos, aun sabiendo que tu no le das la señal para que lo haga. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?'

'Si, pero, ¿por qué?'

'No lo sé, supongo que porque eres el resultado del verdadero amor, o… algo parecido.' Revoleó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo cursi que eso sonó. 'Entonces tus poderes son muchos más fuertes y saben cuándo necesitas ayuda. Ahora dime qué sucede. ¿Henry está bien?' Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

'Si, Henry está muy bien, todo… está muy bien. No entiendo por qué te llamé, pero… espera…' Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de su voz. '¿Qué… um… qué clase de sueños?'

'Fue el mismo sueño por todo un mes. Estábamos hablando sobre Henry, debajo de un árbol mientras él jugada con las rocas en el lago y de repente aparecía una nube gris que arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba en el camino. Luego tú y Henry se paralizaban y se...' Tomó un pequeño momento para tragar saliva y respirar, ya que intentaba explicar todo lo más rápido posible. 'Y se desvanecían, pero tú antes de desaparecer por completo me pedías 'ayuda', y ahí terminaba el sueño.'

'Oh por Dios.' Emma estaba atónita. La otra mujer estaba teniendo el mismo sueño, exactamente el mismo sueño que ella. Pero no se atrevería a contárselo, al menos no por ahora. 'Espera, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Se suponía que volverían al bosque encantado.' Por mucho que intentara entender, las cosas cada vez parecían más confusas.

'Bueno, como parecía que algo andaba mal tuve que recurrir a otra maldición. Por eso me tomó tanto tiempo en venir a buscarte.'

'Pero, ¿Qué hizo esta maldición ahora?' Obviamente estaba preocupada.

'Yo creí que no había manera de volver a viajar a una tierra sin magia. Incluso Rumple lo pensaba, cuando estaba vivo. Pero, Belle leyó que en algún lugar yacía enterrado uno de los más grandes tesoros, y que entre esos tesoros se encontraba un único ejemplar del libro de las maldiciones.' Emma estaba fascinada al darse cuenta de todo lo que Regina fue capaz de hacer para volver al mundo real a ayudarla, a ella y a su hijo, por supuesto. 'Lo único malo de esa maldición es que una vez hecha, no podríamos volver nunca más a nuestras tierras. Así que tuvimos que consultarlo con todos los campesinos, digo, ciudadanos.' A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo la misma reina de siempre. 'Debo decir que no fue muy difícil convencerlos con Snow y Charming de mi lado. Aunque muchos se quedaron para volver a sus vidas, otros no podíamos vivir sin nuestros seres queridos. En mi caso, Henry.' No hacía falta justificarse, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

'Creo que alguien tendrá que comer la tarta después de todo. Henry tiene que recordar. Aunque ya nada vuelva a ser como antes.' La rubia hizo una pausa. 'Gracias.' Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emma.

'No tienes que agradecerme, tú me llamaste.' La morena parecía no estar muy interesada.

'No es solo eso.' Regina frunció el ceño y arrugó sus labios. 'Nunca te agradecí por haberme dado tus recuerdos, una nueva vida. Aunque no haya sido del todo real, gracias a ti pude ser la madre que nunca fui para Henry. Y a pesar de que ahora recuerdo todo y se la verdad, fue un muy buen regalo. Un muy buen gesto de tu parte. Me diste las vacaciones que necesitada, por los problemas que siempre nos asechaban por ser la salvadora.'

'La única persona que me hizo sentir feliz de nuevo, fue Henry. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por él. Él es mi persona.' Regina no pudo evitar sonreír amablemente.

* * *

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios! Espero que les guste :D**


End file.
